


Sittin' in a Tree

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Series: 100locations [1]
Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: F/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew. Monica. A tree.</p><p>100locations Prompt #1: Against/In a Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sittin' in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This came from two different conversations. One, where something was mentioned about Andrew and Monica having sex in a tree, and the other, a request for a smutfic where A&M aren't married.
> 
> Dedication: Y'know who you are, girl! :D

"Monica?" 

"Up here." The voice was soft, and Andrew looked up, seeing Monica sitting up in the tree, high on a thick branch. 

"Something wrong?" 

Monica shook her head. "No. I just wanted some quiet." 

"I'll leave then." 

"Andrew, wait!" 

Andrew paused, looking back up. "Yeah?" 

Monica chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "You mind coming up here? I wouldn't mind the company." 

Andrew grinned. "Sure, Monna." Carefully he climbed up the tree until he was sitting beside Monica on the branch. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

Monica shrugged. "Not much." They were quiet for a minute. "Andrew? Do you ever wonder what… what it's like?" 

"What's like?" 

Monica paused again. "It. Sex." 

"Oh. Well… yeah, sometimes." 

"Do you ever wish… that you could experience it?" 

Andrew thought for a moment. "Yes. But I know that if the Father meant for us to have sex, He would tell us." 

"Yeah. You're right." 

Andrew glanced at Monica, noting the unhappy tone. "Monica?" 

Monica was silent. Andrew gently placed a hand along her jaw, turning her head to face him. 

"Baby, what is it?" 

"I feel… I feel so lonely," Monica whispered. "I need something. Someone. Just feels like… like the Father isn't enough. Like He can't give me everything that I need." Monica looked up at her friend with eyes shining with tears. "You understand what I mean, don't you, Andrew?" 

Andrew shifted his gaze uncomfortably. Truth was, he did understand. More than once over the past month, he'd found himself staring at his beautiful Irish friend, wondering… always wondering. 

"Andrew?" 

Andrew met Monica's eyes again. "Yes," he whispered, his voice harsh. "I understand." 

Monica's gaze held Andrew's as she slowly leaned forward. The kiss was barely there, nothing more than lips whispering against each other in the warm night air. 

"Andrew," Monica breathed, pressing forward again, pressing her lips more firmly again his. Carefully Andrew moved to hold Monica tighter, pulling her as far into his arms as he could without falling off the branch. 

Monica moaned softly, pressing even closer. Carefully she swung her leg over the branch straddling it and leaning forward, pressing her breasts firmly into Andrew's chest, drawing a harsh groan from his throat. Following her lead, Andrew also straddled the branch, and took the opportunity to scoot back again the trunk of the tree, pulling Monica with him. 

Feeling each other pressed so completely together caused their repressed passions to explode to the surface, sweeping them away in their shared desire. Monica moaned again, throwing her legs over Andrew's and lifting herself up, pressing her center firmly against his erection. 

Grabbing hold of Monica's hips, Andrew ground her against him, causing them both to gasp. 

"Andrew," Monica gasped. "Please. I need you." 

"Oh, yes," Andrew hissed. He quickly pulled Monica's shirt over her head, hanging over a nearby branch. His shirt followed, then the balancing act to try and get their pants off. They managed to divest Monica of her remaining garments, but didn't want to move enough to get Andrew's pants off and risk falling. As Monica settled back onto Andrew's thighs, she reached for the zipper of his jeans and quickly pulled it down, reaching into his pants and boxers to gently pull out his erection, her eyes widening at the sight of him. 

Monica gently caressed Andrew's erection, mesmerized by the sight and feel of him. 

"Monica," Andrew groaned. "I need to be inside you. Now. Please." 

Monica's breathing quickened and with Andrew's help she carefully lifted herself up to hover over him. Meeting his gaze, she slowly lowered herself, using her thighs braced against his. Once she was fully settled, they both let out a breath of air, stilling for a moment to savor the feeling of him resting, full and heavy, inside of her. 

Andrew reached a hand up to flick at Monica's nipple, making her gasp. Smiling, he alternated between the two tight buds, flicking, rubbing, pinching, rolling… His other hand he moved to Monica's rear, helping her to lift herself up and lower back down. Soon he had to use both hands to guide her hips, moving her in a driving rhythm as he started thrusting up against her. 

Andrew felt himself nearing the edge, about to fall off into complete pleasure. "Touch yourself," he whispered, barely heard over the sound of their wet flesh slapping together. 

Monica immediately understood and let one hand drift from Andrew's shoulder down her own body to gently circle her clit. She let the pad of her index finger flutter over the tip, and felt her body tense in response. "Andrew!" she gasped, her head thrown back. 

Andrew felt the muscles contract around him and groaned, teetering at the edge of oblivion. As Monica brushed her finger again over her clit, harder this time, her entire body tensed as she let out a loud keening wail, her climax overtaking her. 

"Monica!" Andrew shouted, releasing his hot essence into Monica's body as a wave of pleasure such as he'd never known before engulfed him. 

Slowly, so slowly, they relaxed into each other, their breath in shuddering sobs, muscles trembling, hearts racing. In the silence that followed, their hearts bonded completely, and nothing more beyond tiny sighs and gasps was needed to be said.


End file.
